


Diplomacy in Action

by JayKay (McKay)



Series: Knight Moves [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/JayKay
Summary: A field mission gets a little off-course.





	Diplomacy in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000.

Branches whip across my face and out-stretched palms, flaying my skin as I pelt headlong through the verdant forest; my leg muscles are burning with strain, and sweat is running down my face and coating my palms, causing each welt raised by the lashing branches to sting. My breath is coming in heaving gasps, my lungs are threatening to collapse, and frankly, I'm surprised I haven't swallowed a bug yet. 

I haven't run this far or this fast since trying to outrun the battle droids in the swamps of Naboo. I can hear Maul's labored breathing as he runs behind me, and I doubt his being behind me is an accident on his part considering _I'm_ taking the brunt of the foliage damage. I'd turn around long enough to glare at him, but that would waste energy, and I'd probably run into a tree. 

Behind us, I still hear the sounds of furious yelling, outraged cries, and the unmistakable sound of a large group of people crashing through the woods. They're further away than they were, but they're still too close for my comfort. 

Thankfully, our ship isn't far now, and Maul gave orders over the commlink to the pilot to be waiting and ready to go. 

I feel my strength flagging, and I reach out to the Force, opening to it, letting it flow through me, and I'm rewarded with a burst of speed that helps me push through the underbrush into the clearing where our ship--a beautiful sight!--waits with the ramp lowered and the pilot standing guard, armed and ready to cover us. 

I dash up the ramp without once looking back, and I hear Maul's booted feet pounding on the metal surface behind me; he's commanding the pilot to get inside, close the ramp and take off, his voice harsh and broken from exertion. No smooth and mellifluous tones now! Oh, no, he's as winded and weary as I am, which is a good thing, because one comment about how this wasn't nearly as rigorous as some Sith training regime he endured, and I would've left him to the mercy of the natives. 

Still panting, I collapse in the nearest seat, clutching my stomach and wondering if I can exert the energy needed to peel off my boots now or if I should wait until I recover, by which time my feet will probably be hot... well, hot _ter_... and swollen. Maul drops into a seat across from me, and despite the fact that he's as exhausted as I am, he finds the strength to scowl at me. 

I lean my head back against the wall and muster a sheepish smile. 

He continues to glare. 

I shrug and spread my hands. "Oops." 

He continues to glare. 

Finally, he speaks. 

"Next time, let me do the talking."   



End file.
